The present disclosure herein relates to a position detection field, and more particularly, to a method and device for detecting the position of a micro robot using ultra wide-band impulse radar signal that may detect, by using an ultra wide-band impulse radar signal, a natural oscillating frequency signal generated when a micro robot operates so that it is possible to detect the position of the micro robot inserted into a subject.
A micro robot may be inserted into a subject, e.g., a human body, for treatment or diagnosis.
A micro robot that is inserted into the human body for the purpose of treating blood vessel diseases needs to accurately move along a preset travel route. Thus, a technology that may monitor the travel route of the micro robot is needed.
In order to monitor the travel route, a technology that real-time detects the position of the micro robot, which is inserted into the human body.
Typically, a position detection technology that detects the position of a micro robot inserted into the blood vessel of a human body is implemented by an image matching technology after the capturing of images by an X-ray, CT or MRI device before and after the micro robot is inserted into the blood vessel, or implemented by the relative position detection by the transmitting of a signal of an ultrasonic sensor attached to the micro robot to the outside. In the case of a typical position detection technology, radiation exposure to the human body may be an issue because the X-ray is mostly used.
Thus, there is a need for an improved technology that may accurately detect the position of the micro robot that is inserted into the inside of the subject, without being affected by the radiation exposure.